The present disclosure relates to a system and method for context aware proper name spelling, and more specifically, to a system and method for determining the probability and confidence ranking for spelling proper names based on evaluation of shared social networks and/or contacts of a sender and receiver(s).
People spend a lot of their time entering text into computing devices, whether typing e-mails, submitting search queries, filling out electronic forms, or otherwise. Certain techniques have been developed to assist in such text entry in certain situations. For example, systems can make educated guesses after a user has typed several characters, to suggest possible auto-complete text entries so that the user need not type every character in a lengthy entry. Also, mobile devices often have constrained keyboards so that multiple characters are represented by each key—after a user has pressed several keys, a system can make inferences regarding which letter on each key the user intended to type. In this manner, such a system can select an appropriate word or group of words from key presses that could otherwise be ambiguous.
Even existing systems that enable users to message others hands-free do not have a way at present to select the correct spelling with regards to the person's shared contacts or other context aware measures to ensure correctness between the individuals in communication.
It may be advantageous to provide context aware proper name spelling and management of recommendations for proper name spellings encountered by mobile device users.